<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leathered. by CptnMatthewCrawley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587719">Leathered.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley'>CptnMatthewCrawley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue.</p><p>Aaron looked up as the door to the pub swung open and a tall figure with blond hair wandered in and Aaron realised it was Robert his favourite of all the Sugden family Robert looked at him and Aaron was startled to see Robert had tears in his eyes, Aaron put down his tea towel and went over to where Robert was sat on his own by the fire</p><p>"What happened Rob?." He asked and Robert just shook his head and hid his face into his hands and Aaron just wrapped his arms around Robert holding him.</p><p>"Bring him through to the back love." Chas said seeing how much Robert was shaking in Aaron's arms.</p><p>Aaron led Robert through to the back and sat him down on the sofa while Chas made him a cup of tea and got him a glass of water as well, Aaron was worried about Robert something bad had clearly happened.</p><p>Aaron was watching as Robert shakily pulled away from him and picked up the glass of water his hands shaking so much Aaron had to help him hold the glass.</p><p> </p><p>'He sacked him leathered me and never spoke about it again.'</p><p>Like any other time Robert and Aaron were arguing this time it was because of Aaron not understanding Robert's sexuality properly and Robert had got out of his side of the car and stalked off in the direction of the woods and a clearing that would become a iconic location for the couple as time went on.</p><p>"I'm sorry Robert you don't have to tell me anything." Aaron said.</p><p>"I know who I am now I'm just not that great at talking about it." Robert said and Aaron sighed as he sat down beside Robert on the ground and just watched as the man battled with his emotions and Robert looked up eventually meeting the concerned gaze of the man he loved and swallowing hard began to speak.</p><p>"We had this lad help on the farm." His voice was cracking and Aaron nodded .</p><p>"And you liked him."  A violent nod from Robert "did something happen?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged "it would've but he caught us in my room, he was furious sacked him then he leathered me said it was for skiving but I knew what it was for and then he never spoke about it again." Robert's voice cracked and he swallowed thickly as his chin began to wobble a clear sign tears were not far off.</p><p>"I just want to be myself now with you and stop being a disappointment to my dad." Robert whispered.</p><p>"You're not a disappointment you're amazing." Aaron replied and Robert scoffed slightly.</p><p>"Shut up." He mumbled and Aaron shook his head at the blatant disrespect Robert clearly had about himself and leaned over placing a soft kiss onto Robert's lips silencing him for a moment.</p><p>Pulling back Aaron smiled and said</p><p>"I love you always have."</p><p>"Always will." Robert replied tears beginning to flow down his cheeks and Aaron gathered his sobbing boyfriend into his arms.</p><p>"I love you so much I can't watch you suffer Rob." Aaron said softly rubbing Robert's back soothingly.</p><p>"I know." Robert replied his voice not much above a whisper.</p><p>"Why can't Dad have seen me as I am and for who I am instead of hurting me like he did?." Robert asked.</p><p>"He didn't want to understand clearly he didn't care enough and I know what that's like." Aaron said and led Robert back to his car and drove them home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Help me heal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert's POV.</p><p>Aaron's been amazing these last few weeks since I had that terrible dream about Dad, he sat beside me as I retold the sorry tale to first Diane and then to Vic I have never felt as guilty as I did when I told Vic and destroyed her memories of her Dad I saw the look of complete anguish cross her face only to be replaced by anger I can still feel the sting of my cheek where she slapped me before storming out of our house I had invited her and Diane round for tea and cake that I had made the day before, Aaron had gone after Vic leaving Diane sat staring at me I'd taken one look at her face and bolted from the room and up the stairs locking myself in the bathroom as I dug through the medicine cabinet I remembered the box in the top drawer of my bedside table hurriedly I unlocked the door and made my way into our room.</p><p>I heard Aaron arrive back and Diane left soon after and I just focused on the fresh cuts that now littered the inside of both of my forearms, after rewrapping the blades I put the box away and pulled my jumper sleeves back down wincing and hissing as the material brushed against the raw flesh but I welcomed the pain.</p><p>Aaron's POV.</p><p>I made sure Vic was gone before I went back inside when I reached the living room Robert was no where to be seen and Diane was putting on her coat ready to leave as well I walked her to the door and then began clearing up thinking maybe Robert was in the loo or something.</p><p>I looked up hearing feet shuffling in the doorway and smiled softly seeing Robert standing there his hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie I then noticed that he had been crying and putting down the plate I was drying hurried over to him.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart it's okay you're okay." I whispered softly and wrapped my arms around Robert who was still crying tears flowing down his cheeks.</p><p>Robert's POV.</p><p>I knew I couldn't lie to Aaron and I told him what I had done and he asked to see the cuts as I rolled up my sleeves I cried harder as the material brushed against the raw flesh and Aaron sighed before leading me into the kitchen and sitting me down while he fetched the first aid kit and some warm water and paper towels to bathe the cuts some of the fluff from my sleeves had got stuck to some of the cuts and I whimpered as Aaron wiped it away and more tears stung my eyes.</p><p>Aaron's POV.</p><p>I asked Robert if he was okay and he broke down in my arms and told me he'd hurt himself I asked to see the cuts and he had no chance to lie or to run because he was in pain and he knew I could help him so he just rolled his sleeves up and showed me the cuts some were jagged others perfectly parallel with each other.</p><p>"Oh bubba." I whispered as I led him into the kitchen to clean him up and bandage his wrists.</p><p>Robert's POV.</p><p>Aaron cleaned me up then sat on the sofa with me as I told him again and again how sorry I was for being such a huge failure.</p><p>Aaron simply held me and rocked me and whispered.sweet nothings to me trying to calm me down.</p><p>"Rob can I ask you something?." Aaron asked.</p><p>I nodded not trusting myself to speak.</p><p> "I know this won't be easy for you to answer sweetheart but did your dad do more than leather you I need to know just to ease my worries that's all." He asked and then sighed as I shook my head no I still didn't trust myself to speak but I knew that no matter what Aaron would always love me no matter what happened .</p><p> "Can I go upstairs for a bit you can come with me if you want I won't do anything I just need to lie down for a while before Seb gets home." I asked and Aaron nodded .</p><p>He held my hand as I slept and comforted me when I woke crying from a dream about Vic.</p><p>Suddenly my phone beeped on the bedside table.</p><p>'<em>Robert I am so sorry about Dad I can't believe he could do that to you you're still my big brother and you know where I am if you need me anything and anytime.' - Andy.</em></p><p>I nearly dropped my phone in shock Andy actually believed me about Dad and he wanted to be there for me I showed Aaron the message and he held me close once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time heals they say?.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months later,</p><p>Roberts POV.</p><p>I opened my eyes hearing something splattering against tile and sighed as I rolled over it wasn't Aaron so it could only be Seb getting up I left the warm sanctuary of our bedroom and bed and went to check on our eldest finding him slumped over the toilet heaving his guts up poor kiddo was paler than the moon and I stepped over to crouch behind him and rub his back after close to an hour in the bathroom Seb finally flopped back into my arms and closed his eyes.</p><p> "Think I'm done Daddy." He croaked and I nodded and gathered him closer against me letting him catch his breath a bit before helping him to stand up so he could clean his teeth, "no school for you today." I said and Seb simply nodded at fourteen years old Seb had been through a lot in his short life he had been the only survivor of the accident that killed his mother aunt grandfather and cousin a accident it turned out had been caused by Lachlan grabbing the wheel causing Chrissy to swerve into the path of a truck.</p><p> I helped Seb back to bed and placed the trusted blue sick bowl onto his bedside table along with a cup of water.</p><p>"Now then I've got the thermometer here can I check your temperature bud before you get some more sleep and maybe give you some medicine if it's high?." I asked and Seb nodded opening his mouth and accepting the thermometer I stroked his hair while we waited for the beep.</p><p>When it beeped I took it out and read the little screen, " 100.4  so 38 degrees enough to make you feel a bit ropey but not high enough to make you sick so I think you've picked up a tummy bug." I said and Seb nodded.</p><p>"I'll get you some medicine then I promise you can go back to sleep." I said and went into Sebs bathroom to fetch him some fever reducer as I measured out the correct dose I heard Aaron calling my name.</p><p>"I'll just give you this and then I'll go and see what Daddy wants alright?." I asked and Seb nodded before swallowing the medicine with a grimace and sipping some water to take the taste away.</p><p>Leaving Seb to settle back down to sleep with the bowl on the bedside table I went to see what Aaron wanted.</p><p>Aaron's POV.</p><p> I woke up to voices in the bathroom and recognised Robert talking and then I heard the splatter of vomit hitting the toilet bowl and guessed Seb must have gotten sick and been calling out for one of us I was glad it was Seb who was sick and not Niall his ten year old brother Niall had come home early from school on Monday with a temperature and feeling really sick, I had been up for two nights with Niall being sick he seemed much better and almost ready to go back to school.</p><p>Robert's POV.</p><p>I opened our door and smiled at Aaron before climbing back into bed and Aaron nodded "Seb not going to school?." He asked and I shook my head "no poor kid isn't well at all I've given him some fever reducer and stomach relaxer but I don't know how long it will stay down." I explained.</p><p>0730 Thursday Morning.</p><p>"Daddy Daddy can I go back to school today?." Niall shouted jumping up and down on our bed I had a close look at him and he looked well recovered.</p><p>"You feeling better baby?." I asked him and he nodded his head so I agreed he could go back to school and see his friends.</p><p>Aaron got up and went to make breakfast for Niall and himself Robert was with Seb checking how he was doing and soon appeared downstairs.</p><p>Robert's POV.</p><p>I pushed open Sebs door and the first thing I smelt was vomit and glanced into the bowl seeing vomit in it Seb was curled up in a ball in his bed I put my hand onto his forehead and felt the heat of his fever but decided to let him sleep so after washing out the bowl and replacing it I left the room and headed downstairs.</p><p>As I entered the kitchen I smiled seeing Niall sat eating his breakfast dressed in his school uniform.</p><p>I grabbed a slice of toast and hurriedly buttered it before taking a bite I turned to the doorway hearing feet and saw Seb slumped against the wall a blanket wrapped around his shoulders he was white as a sheet and he was shivering.</p><p>"Bubba you should still be in bed you're not well enough to go to school." I said.</p><p>Seb nodded and reached out to me and I wrapped my arms around him and led him over to the sofa so he didn't collapse to the floor.</p><p>Seb buried his face into Robert's chest and Robert sighed and rubbed his back holding him close Seb was soon asleep again and Robert laid him down onto the sofa and went back to check on Niall and Aaron.</p><p>I took Niall to school while Aaron stayed at home with Seb and phoned him in as absent at school.</p><p>I managed to teach at least two of my classes then my vision began to blur and I knew I had a migraine coming and then I threw up outside the modern languages office while on duty.</p><p>"Mr Sugden here have some water sir you really don't look good." A voice said and I looked up and spotted one of my year nines holding out a unopened bottle of water to me.</p><p>I took the bottle and cracked open the lid taking a grateful sip I then realized I had sick down my shirt and it had even spattered onto my trousers.</p><p>"I think Mr Dingle needs to come and take you home." She said and I nodded.</p><p>I dug my phone out and dialled home heading a croak of a hello I sighed and asked Seb to pass the phone to Aaron when I heard his voice I broke and admitted I really wasn't feeling good and was heading home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Migraine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron's POV.</p><p>I looked up as I heard the front door close and glanced at my watch 11.35am too early for Niall to be home so I guessed it had to be Rob I got up and left the lounge quietly closing the glass door and went to find my poorly husband it didn't take long he was slumped against the toilet in the downstairs bathroom pale as a ghost and his eyes were closed.</p><p>Stepping into the cramped space I knelt down and started rubbing his back just like I had been rubbing Niall's a few days earlier and had been rubbing Sebs just that morning.</p><p>"Just get it up." I whispered still stroking Robert's back soothingly and I winced as he suddenly threw up trying to ignore the splatter of vomit hitting the toilet below him his whole body was shaking from the force of his heaving and I knew it couldn't be helping his head much at all.</p><p>I sighed sympathetically and Robert finally managed to catch his breath and flopped back against my chest I leaned forward and flushed the toilet to get rid of the sight and smell before helping my poorly husband to his feet and stripping off his shirt and trousers leaving him in just his boxers and socks and chucked the trousers and shirt into the downstairs bathtub to be soaked before washing.</p><p>"Come on sweetheart let's get you comfy upstairs so Seb doesn't set you off if he pukes again." I said leading the way upstairs and into our bedroom I sat Rob down on the side of our bed and peeled off his socks before helping him to lie down and tucking the duvet round him and closing the curtains left him to sleep knowing sleep was what he needed.</p><p>When I got back downstairs I found the bathroom door shut and heard soft sobbing coming from the other side of it and guessed Seb was getting ill again I knocked gently on it and heard a muffled go away and then it hit me Seb was having diarrhea poor baby and I went to make him up some rehydration drink in the kitchen hoping he would be able to keep it down.</p><p>When Seb reappeared he was still really pale and holding his stomach.</p><p>"Here bud I made you some of this is won't taste real good but it will help you feel a bit better while you sip this I'm just going to go and check on Dad he's not feeling so good either." I said handing Seb the drink in one of Niall's old sippy cups Seb took it without complaint which told me he was feeling pretty grim.</p><p>As I padded upstairs I could hear Robert whimpering softly and when I opened our bedroom door I sighed sympathetically Robert was sat up leaning over our plastic bin which was on his lap and he was starting to fall asleep leaning over the makeshift sick bucket.</p><p>Robert's POV.</p><p>I don't know how I even managed to drive home my head is killing me that much and I feel like I've lost ten rounds with Mike Tyson right now I feel better now I've been sick but the pain is still intense and is still making me feel so nauseous.</p><p>I looked up as Aaron closed our bedroom door and came over to sit beside me and gently felt my forehead before sighing and helping me to lie down once more before taking the bin and rinsing it out in our ensuite bathroom less than five paces from our bed.</p><p>As I snuggled back down I called out to Aaron my voice sounded like I had swallowed lots of rusty metal razor blades and Aaron winced hearing me speak.</p><p>I asked for some more water and maybe a dose of stomach relaxer which was rare I hardly ever asked for medicine unless I thought I was dying.</p><p>As I swallowed the medicine I made a face "ugh that is vile." I said and Aaron just looked at me sympathy all over his face as I sipped my water.</p><p>At 3.45 Niall arrived home and I buried my head into Arron's pillow the noise was too much for my pounding head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Weekday woes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday Morning,</p><p>Aaron woke up to a cold empty space beside him and remembered Robert was away on a business studies trip in Brussels he was worried though because Robert had been traveling with a horrible cold and the weather wasn't ideal in Brussels.</p><p>He picked up his phone and called Robert to check how he was before getting up  to get Seb and Niall ready for school Seb was already awake and Niall was almost awake but he was pale and sweaty and Aaron put his hand onto Niall's forehead.</p><p>"You feeling poorly bub?." He asked and Niall nodded "sore tummy daddy." He said quietly and then coughed hard Aaron sighed it sounded like he had a nasty bout of flu and decided to keep him off school just for that day and see where they were when Robert got home that evening.</p><p>By the time Seb left for school Niall was asleep on the sofa covered with a light blanket a bucket on the floor beside his head and a cup of water on the table closest to the sofa.</p><p>Robert was home by lunchtime and was exhausted he spotted Niall sat on the sofa watching TV covered in a light  blanket and nibbling on toast.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart you not feeling great?." He asked and Niall shook his head  "feel yucky daddy." He replied his voice coming out like a croak.</p><p>"I can see that and your voice sounds like it hurts a bit too." Robert said and hugged Niall.</p><p>Seb got home later that afternoon and headed upstairs to get his homework done and to revise for a upcoming maths test.</p><p>Robert went to check on Seb and found him fast asleep at his desk Robert reached out and felt Sebs forehead and sighed when he felt a slight rise in his temperature.</p><p>"You feeling okay bud?." He asked as Seb sat up and yawned his face was flushed but his eyes were glazed and he looked exhausted and Robert guessed he had picked up a bug like Niall had.</p><p>"I'm fine Daddy I'm just tired that's all I can't get sick while I have exams." Seb said and Robert sighed and just ruffled Sebs hair affectionately.</p><p>Later that evening,</p><p>Robert supervised dinner with the boys and wasn't too worried that Niall didn't eat much he was poorly after all but he was more concerned about Seb who pushed the food around his plate and just wasn't hungry it would appear, Aaron on the other hand cleared his plate as did Robert who despite his own cold was really quite hungry.</p><p>Later at bedtime Robert was just settling Niall into bed and had given him a dose of medicine to help him sleep when there was a loud crash from the bathroom and Robert went to see what had happened Seb was stood in the middle of the bathroom towel round his waist wincing as he dug through the medicine cabinet hunting for something in particular.</p><p>"You okay sweetheart?." Robert asked and Seb shook his head "got a headache Daddy." He whispered and covered his eyes with his slightly shaking hand that wasn't holding up his towel.</p><p>"Oh love is it just stress do you think does anything else feel bad or is it just a headache?." Robert asked and Seb shrugged then winced when the movement made his head pound painfully as if his brain was moving inside his skull.</p><p>"I've got the Nurofen here darling let's get you settled into bed and then we can reassess in the morning before school and see where we are then how does that sound?." Robert asked and Seb nodded too tired to argue.</p><p>Thursday Morning 03.30.</p><p>Robert opened one eye hearing the bathroom door banging shut and turned to Aaron who was still asleep so it wasn't him so it could only be Seb or Niall getting out of bed and pulling on his dressing gown Robert went to investigate and saw Niall's door was open and a strip of light under the bathroom door.</p><p>As he knocked gently on the door Robert could hear soft sobbing coming from the other side.</p><p>"Ni it's Daddy can I come in love?." Robert asked through the door keeping his voice soft and reassuring, he heard the sound of the lock being released and opened the door the sight that greeted him was pitiful Niall was knelt up hands gripping the sides of the toilet so tightly that his knuckles were almost white and he was fighting the urge to vomit.</p><p>"Oh bubba shhh it's okay I'm here now just breathe and relax let it happen don't hold it in it will only make you feel worse." Robert encouraged as Niall gagged and swallowed hard against the rising nausea as it washed over him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drunk Seb.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall was at a friend's for the night when Robert heard the front door crash open and then feet thundered into the downstairs bathroom and the door banged shut and then a sound that he knew all too well Seb was being sick, getting up Robert went to check on their eldest son and found him hunched over the downstairs toilet heaving his guts up.</p><p>Robert crouched down behind the heaving lad and rubbed his back </p><p>"You're drunk Seb your only sixteen." Robert said and Seb just moaned as more vomit streamed out of his mouth and nose he felt terrible and was glad he had decided to walk home he was meant to be staying at Dan's but clearly that had been a lie.</p><p>"What where you thinking?." Robert asked as Seb flopped back into his arms with tears streaming down his cheeks that were soaking into Robert's soft t shirt.</p><p>"Shhh I won't tell you off this time I think your stomach hurting is enough of a punishment right now." Robert said and Seb just nodded before slumping back over the toilet and throwing up again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Manchester.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron dropped the remote with a thud onto the bed staring at the screen Robert was out celebrating his birthday with Vic and Matty they had treated him to tickets to see Aruna Grande picking up his phone Aaron pressed Robert's name on speed dial when it went to voicemail Aaron left a hurried message then he almost collapsed as his phone rang and Roberts name flashed across the screen pressing the green button Aaron answered the call and could hear screaming in the background.</p><p>"Robert Rob what's happening talk to me." Aaron said he could hear Robert's panicked gasps on the other end of the line and then a voice spoke and Aaron recognised Matty speaking into the phone.</p><p>"Were okay Aaron we got out but it's bad Robert and Vic got seperated she's okay very shaken but okay we are trying to find a taxi to get us home to Emmerdale we will be home as soon as we can please can you make sure that Robert sees someone about this he's very stressed right now and I just want to get him home to you." Matty said and Aaron agreed then simply waited for them to get home.</p><p>0240AM</p><p>Aaron stood up as he heard the front door opened and Tyson whined as he heard Robert calling out a very soft hello to anyone who was up.</p><p>"Oh god Rob." Aaron said and wrapped his arms around Robert and simply held him tightly he was one of the lucky ones as were Vic and Matty they had all come home as they stood holding each other Chas phoned to check that Robert was home safely.</p><p>Aaron led Robert upstairs and sat him on the edge of their bed and crouched down to remove Robert's trainers and socks before helping his shaking husband back onto his feet and undoing the buckle on Robert's belt.</p><p>"Just relax sweetheart you're okay I'm here baby I've got you just relax okay." Aaron soothed and eased Robert's jeans down over his hips and down his long slender legs Aaron sighed when he saw Robert had wet himself a little bit and pulled his boxers down and off as well before leading him into the bathroom and running him a warm bath adding some lavender bath bubbles to the water as he stripped off his sweat soaked shirt Robert suddenly began to cry and Aaron gathered him into his arms once more.</p><p>"I was so scared Aaron the lights went out and I couldn't see Vic anywhere." He said his voice choked with tears Aaron just held him close and rubbed his back before switching off the water and helping Robert into the warm water grabbing his wash cloth Aaron dunked it into the water and began to wash Robert's face neck and back using long smooth soothing strokes and gradually Robert started to relax and calm down and was almost asleep when Aaron pulled the plug out.</p><p>Robert was exhausted Aaron could tell and worked to get him into bed as soon as he could as he tucked him under the duvet Robert reached out to Aaron seeking comfort from his husband.</p><p>Aaron laid down beside Robert and wrapped his arms around him holding him safe in his embrace as Robert fell asleep Aaron kissed him softly on the side of his blond head and was glad Robert had come home safe but his heart still went out to all of those who had been lost that night.</p><p>0554am</p><p>Aaron woke to the sound of their ensuite bathroom door banging shut and then heard the telltale sound of Robert emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet as he listened he heard soft sobbing and decided to go and check on Robert.</p><p>"Rob babe are you alright?." He asked through the door not wanting to just barge in.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Manchester part two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>can you come home I don't feel very well?-R</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ill be home in ten minutes hold on baby don't do anything stupid I love you-A</em>
</p><p>Aaron pocketed his phone and locked up the portakabin and headed home as he pulled up outside the house he saw Robert watching out for him and sighed in relief then he saw the fear in Robert's eyes and knew he was stuck in a frightening flashback to that night in Manchester.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart I'm here now it's okay take a deep breath you're okay you're safe just breathe Rob." Aaron said soothingly rubbing Robert's back to calm him down.</p><p>Aaron was worried Robert hadn't had a panic attack since a week after the bombing in Manchester, Aaron was so worried he phoned Chas for help and she was soon there to help him look after Robert he was shaking and Tyson was right by his side as well.</p><p>"Scared. " Robert stuttered as tears flowed from his sleep deprived and exhausted eyes he hated feeling this way and just wanted to be better so he could go back to work at Hotten Academy as head of Maths.</p><p>Robert slowly calmed down and Aaron settled him onto the sofa with a cup of sweet tea and some biscuits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Memories .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert stood staring out of the bedroom window as the rain spattered against the glass and the wind whistled through cracks in the frame making Robert shiver he was alone again Aaron was worried about him he hadn't been home in a little over two months he'd hidden himself away somewhere he hadn't told Aaron where but he knew Aaron would probably have guessed </p><p>Seb had turned up after school that afternoon and Robert had barely spoken to his son and when he did his voice had sounded stilted and far away Seb had gone home with the intention of telling Aaron where Robert was living during his breakdown.</p><p>Robert was sleeping in a old sleeping bag on the floor of the house where he had grown up it had stood empty for years but Robert still had a key to the place .</p><p>He was sat on the floor knees up by his chest when Aaron found him his rucksack was lying beside him and Robert was crying  sobs tearing through his skinny frame his clothes hung off him and he had stubble on his chin his hair was unkempt and Robert looked up hearing Aaron's voice but looked straight through him and his his face again into his knees.</p><p>"Oh Rob it's okay baby I'm here now let's get you home yeah I'm not angry anymore sweetheart I'm just worry about you you aren't well right now." Aaron said softly and helped Robert up off the filthy sleeping bag he was sat on as Robert stood up Aaron saw that Robert's jeans were stained around the crotch and he sighed as the smell of stale urine and feaces met his nose how long Robert had been sleeping in his own filth Aaron didn't like to think.</p><p>Once they got home Aaron took Robert's hand and led him upstairs and into their bathroom he put the plug into the bath and turned on the taps before turning his attention to his poorly husband standing shaking before him.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Robert sobbed his voice nothing more than a croak and Aaron just shook his head before unbuckling Robert's belt and undoing the fly on the filthy jeans as he eased the disgusting material away from Robert's body Robert cried harder and Aaron saw how red and sore his thighs were beneath filthy stained boxer shorts clearly Robert had tried to be big but it hadn't worked and now he had a nasty rash to deal with.</p><p>After easing the filthy jeans down Robert's long slender legs Aaron switched off the bath and then returned his attention to Robert who was starting to shiver.</p><p>Robert didn't say anything else until Aaron had got him into the bath he hissed as the warm water hit the sore skin around his crotch and thighs and more tears escaped from his scared eyes.</p><p>Aaron gently washed his shaking husband and after he was clean dressed him in some of his oldest and most threadbare and soft pajamas along with a nappy he knew Robert would feel better wearing a nappy over a pull up and he made sure to put plenty of nappy cream on all of Roberts sore spots around his genitals he hated seeing his big strong Robert so broken and damaged but he knew that if anything would help him then this was it Robert loved being looked after.</p><p>Two weeks later,</p><p>Aaron got home to find Robert stretched out fast asleep on the sofa Tyson was at his side and Seb was upstairs doing homework but it sounded more like a party was going on in his room but Aaron knew Seb worked best listening to music.</p><p>Aaron stepped over to the sofa and crouched down running his fingers through Robert's hair gently as he looked at his husband Aaron noticed a slight bulge around Robert's crotch and realized he had probably used his nappy while he was sleeping.</p><p>"Rob can you wake up for me sweetheart?." Aaron asked and Robert whimpered as his eyes blinked open and his hand went immediately to his crotch tears filling his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry." He mumbled and Aaron sighed before reaching out and moving Robert's hand from his crotch, "if you need a wee baby just go ahead and go I'll change you straight away I promise." He said and Robert nodded and relaxed letting out a sigh as he relieved himself loudly into the nappy he heard the material suck in the liquid as it left his body and knew Aaron would be as good as his word which he was and soon Robert was clean and dry once more.</p><p>As time went on Robert gradually got better but he still needed to wear nappies day and night Aaron didn't mind knowing Robert would recover in that department in his own time as for everything else Robert seemed to be feeling much better he still had his bad days but he didn't hide how he felt anymore and he hadn't run away again either and he was talking more to both Aaron and Seb.</p><p>Seb was eighteen when Robert tried to take his own life luckily Seb knew what to do and Robert avoided a trip to hospital and a stay in the pysch unit he had been there before when Seb was much younger and Robert didn't want to go back there again.</p><p>Seb held his hand as Robert threw up bringing up everything he had consumed and all of the pills and vodka he had also consumed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It's okay Rob.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron got home one afternoon to a very quiet house he knew Robert was home because his coat and shoes were in the hall closet.</p><p>"Rob?." Aaron called out and listened for a response when he got none he was worried, Aaron sprinted upstairs to their bedroom and found the door closed and heard Tyson wining behind it he knocked on then polished wood of the door and then pushed it open sighing as he spotted Robert curled up on their bed as tight as he could be and Robert was asleep Aaron could hear soft hitching snores coming from Robert then Aaron noticed that the front of Roberts trousers was damp around the crotch and realized that his brave husband had had a accident and had run away from school knowing Robert would likely be really upset when he woke up from his impromptu nap.</p><p>Robert seemed to sense Aaron was home and blinked sleepily at his concerned husband then reached out to Aaron for a hug.</p><p>"Oh Rob it's okay I'm here now what happened to upset you so much sweetheart?." He asked and Robert shrugged before looking away and Aaron then noticed a fading red handprint on his right cheek.</p><p>"Who hurt you baby?." Aaron asked and Robert just shook his head and burst into tears.</p><p>"One of my year elevens I tried to stay at work but I was too upset and I had a accident I'm sorry." Robert sobbed and Aaron just wrapped his arms around Robert holding him close running his hand through Robert's hair which was a mess.</p><p>"Shhh it's okay baby I've got you sweetheart shhh just breathe it's okay you're safe now shhh shhh." Aaron soothed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bedtime.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron was worried Robert had barely touched his dinner and had diarrhea not long after he was lying on their bed with a hot water bottle held against his stomach he was in a lot of pain and Aaron sighed it looked like Robert had caught a bug from somewhere most likely Niall who had been away on residential with school the week before and had been sick twice on his return home.</p><p>"Rob you feeling okay you look a bit pale Darlin?." Aaron asked softly Robert shook his head "I feel rough as sandpaper." Robert admitted screwing his eyes up as a cramp shot through his stomach and he dived into their ensuite yanking his trousers down to his ankles as his bowels emptied explosively and he started to cry from the pain.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart shhh it's okay it doesn't matter just let it out you'll feel better." Aaron soothed and he started a warm bath for Robert to try and help him feel better and ease some of his pain.</p><p>"Can I have some tramadol?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded fetching him some from the cabinet Robert rarely asked for his strong painkillers unless he was feeling very unwell.</p><p>Robert swallowed the pills and hoped that they kicked in soon as the pain was excruciating and he knew how worried Aaron must be seeing him suffer like he was right then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Father's Day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy Father's Day Rob." Aaron said handing Robert a pink blue and purple envelope and a small box wrapped in matching paper Robert opened the card and swallowed hard against the lump that formed in his throat as he saw the picture on the front of the card it was a picture of him lying in his hospital bed surrounded by their four kids and Tyson was lying between Robert's legs his head resting on Robert's lap it had been taken two days after his accident and Robert was in a induced coma with a breathing tube but that was a distant memory now it had been a year and a half since that accident and Robert had recovered amazingly well since then.</p><p>Just as he was unpicking the sellotape on the present from Aaron there was a soft knock on the door and a blond haired boy poked his head round the door before bounding into the room at ten years old Niall was the second eldest of their four boys and the one closest to Robert in both looks and personality.</p><p>"Happy Father's Day Daddy's." He said and presented them both with a present and card each before sitting down by Robert's feet as the sounds of his siblings approach could be heard next was Seb their eldest at almost fifteen he stood at just over six foot and was the image of Robert then in came the terrible twosome Louis and Liam.</p><p>"Happy father's Day." They said cutely and hugged first Robert then Aaron and then handed them a card with hand drawn hearts across the front and Robert suddenly felt very lucky to have such wonderful kids.</p><p>As Seb led the others out of the room ten minutes later Robert turned his attention back to his presents and opened each one with military procision and care as he opened Sebs he almost cried it was a bear wearing a pink purple and blue t shirt that read "I love my bisexual Daddy.' on the front and on the back "Love from Seb' Aaron had a similar bear but it was rainbow striped and he cuddled it to his chest and then hugged Robert.</p><p>Aaron then saw Robert had put on the ring he had bought him and he let tears fall and soak into Robert's soft sleep shirt.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're here with us this year." Aaron said softly and Robert simply held him tightly knowing that Aaron was thinking back to the previous year when he had almost died in that accident.</p><p>"I am and i couldn't be more lucky to have you and the kids and Ty you've all been amazing." Robert said kissing Aaron's temple as he spoke.</p><p>Aaron squeezed Robert's right hand and Robert nodded he knew and he also knew Aaron knew too just how much they loved each other and all of their wonderful sons.</p><p>Reading back over Seb and Niall's cards Robert couldn't help but shed a few tears he hadn't cried since the morning he had woken up after the accident and both Seb and Niall had been sat either side of him with their arms around him holding each others hands and sound asleep heads resting on either side of his own battered head he had been left with a seventeen cm crack in his skull and a small bleed on the right side of his brain the main injury had been his spleen which had been removed and his liver had been damaged as well from the impact onto the steering wheel Robert had been trapped by the steering wheel column and it had been difficult to extract him without removing the roof luckily he was driving the focus and not his beloved posche.</p><p>As memories washed over him Robert reached out to Aaron and then shouted for the boys Seb appeared first followed by Niall then finally Louis and Liam the twins immediately climbed onto the bed and wrapped themselves around Robert and hugged him fiercely.</p><p>They were barely talking when Robert had his accident and hadn't understood what had happened to him at the time, Aaron was worried he hadn't seen Robert this upset in a long time.</p><p>"Daddy stop thinking about it you're here and you're strong again you survived it you're amazing daddy and we love you so very very much." Liam said he was three minutes younger than Louis but that didn't mean anything when he was talking to Robert he was a daddy's boy and always let everyone know it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. He hurt me Dad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall ran down the road leading to Bramble Cottage where he lived with his parents Robert and Aaron and his brothers Seb who was fifteen and Louis and Liam eight year old twins Niall had left school early after games had ended citing he didn't feel well and that Aaron was at home, as he reached the faded blue door he dug in his blazer pocket for his keys and unlocked the door and dived into the safety of the house, Aaron heard the door slam and appeared from the lounge he was wearing faded stretched sweatpants and a t shirt of Robert's.</p><p>By this point Niall was slumped on the floor his back resting against the door and tears were streaming down his cheeks </p><p>"Niall what's happened sweetheart talk to me?." Aaron asked dropping to his knees in front of Niall who looked up with the heartbreaking expression of a kicked puppy.</p><p>"It was James Connors brother he he hurt me Daddy he touched me and it hurt so bad I'm sorry I ran away from school please don't hurt me I didn't mean to make you mad at me." Niall sobbed hiding his face in his knees.</p><p>"What did he do to you?." Aaron asked silently praying it wasn't the worst not after what Niall had suffered as a much younger child.</p><p>"He raped me." Niall sobbed and he began to gag which pretty soon became violent retches and vomit streamed from his mouth onto the hall floor and all over his school trousers.</p><p>"Oh bubba it's okay just let it out you'll feel better it doesn't matter baby it doesn't matter." Aaron soothed and helped Niall to his feet before leading him into the downstairs bathroom and removing his shoes and socks as he sat on the closed toilet lid sniffling as he did so Aaron gently stood Niall up to remove his trousers and noticed that there was dried blood crusted around Niall's backside and thighs.</p><p>"It'll be okay bub you'll be better soon I promise." Aaron whispered.</p><p>After cleaning Niall up and sorting out the mess downstairs Aaron phoned Robert at work to tell him what had happened to Niall and to make sure James was found and punished for hurting Niall.</p><p>Connor called round after tea to see if Niall wanted to go for a kick about in the park one street over from where they lived but Niall wasn't feeling well still so he declined and had a evening curled up with his family watching toy story his favourite movie.</p><p>Niall was very quiet and subdued in the days following his attack and Aaron became worried when he started wetting the bed something he hadn't done since he had joined the family when he was six years old, Robert was up late one night when he heard feet coming down the stairs and the sound of the front door opening he couldn't understand who would be going out at gone midnight then it dawned on him Niall was sleep walking and Robert hurried out after his distressed son.</p><p>"Niall wake up bubba it's daddy sweetheart can you wake up for me it's freezing out here baby boy and you'll catch your death." Robert said softly keeping his movements calm and relaxed so as not to freak Niall out.</p><p>Suddenly Niall stopped and the material of his trousers began to darken and he snapped awake before bursting into tears.</p><p>"It's okay just relax and lean on me I've got you shhh now just breathe baby shhh it doesn't matter it was a accident." Robert said trying to reassure Niall as they returned back into the house and led his quietly sniffling son into the downstairs bathroom and helped him into a warm shower before fetching him some fresh sleep clothes and chucking the others into the washing machine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tyson.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyson joined Aaron and Robert at the mill when he was nine weeks old and became Robert's service dog after his involvement at Manchester Tyson was trained by Robert to know exactly what help he needed and required, Tyson had taken to the training like he was made to do it and Robert was a very good handler and liked to educate people about what service dogs were used for.</p><p>One wet Thursday morning Robert was walking on his fourth lap of the school buildings checking for students loitering where they shouldn't be Tyson was right by his side off leash but still wearing his harness that alerted both students and staff that he was a working dog everything was fine until someone tried to distract Tyson who was visiting the school and tried to pet Tyson without asking Robert who soon told them that Tyson was working.</p><p>The man looked Robert up and down and said "you don't look disabled I don't believe you need that dog."  And went to grab Tyson by the harness and Robert simply froze Tyson whined and wriggled away from the man and braced himself against Robert's legs something he had only done off his own bat he hadn't been trained by Robert to do it.</p><p>As Robert stood staring at seemingly nothing the man started to laugh and tried to copy Robert to try and confuse Tyson but the dog was a pro and ignored the behaviour of the man and he soon lost interest when Robert's head of department approached and spoke to him.</p><p>"You okay Rob?." He asked and Robert shrugged his eyes still seeing the images of that terrible night in Manchester.</p><p>Tyson stood up on his back legs and rested his paws on Robert's chest trying to help him and Robert grabbed the soft chord strap clipped onto Tyson's harness for him to hang onto Robert slid down the wall and Tyson was soon over him his head on Robert's chest providing deep pressure therapy for Robert.</p><p>The visitor was stood further away simply staring at Robert and Tyson he shouted something rude and Mr Jenkins (Mark) stood up and went over to speak to him about what he had said to Robert.</p><p>"Can you get Mr Dingle for me?." Mark asked a passing student and she nodded and rushed off when Aaron arrived Robert was much calmer and was stroking Tyson's ears he was in a semi sleep state and he knew he had to take him home to rest and recover he held out a hand to Robert and helped him back onto his feet.</p><p>Tyson walked beside Robert sticking close to his suffering master he knew instinctively what Robert needed from him just then.</p><p>Ten Days Later,</p><p>Robert opened the back door of his car and clipped on Tyson's leash he was visiting a friend at the hospital who had been injured in a accident two weeks earlier, when he approached the hospital doors he got a look from someone stood outside smoking and Robert stared back and carried on into the brightly lit building and walked up to the desk, "hi I'm here to visit Andy Falkner could you let me know which room he is in please?." Robert asked Tyson was sat by his heels at this point.</p><p>As he headed to the lift to get up to Andy's floor with Tyson attached to him and a nurse yelled "oi no dogs allowed." Loud enough for Robert to hear and he turned around to face the challenge.</p><p>"He is not just a dog he is a working dog he is with me because I need him to be." He said and she simply glared at him.</p><p>"I said no dogs." She repeated.</p><p>"And I said he isn't just a dog he is my service dog and he has access clearance to anywhere I am required to be." Robert repeated.</p><p>"I don't care about that stuff you don't need that there's nothing wrong with you." She spat.</p><p>Robert simply stared at her his eyes glazing over with tears as if he sensed Robert's unease Tyson put himself between the nurse and Robert pressing his body against Robert's legs as if to say it's okay I'm here don't worry</p><p>As he tried to calm down the nurse kept telling him to.take Tyson outside and leave him there as he wasn't allowed in the building.</p><p>Another nurse approached seeing the expression on Robert's face and told the bossy one to back off and go back to doing her job and that it was hospital policy to allow dogs like Tyson into the building with their disabled handlers like Robert.</p><p>"But there's nothing wrong with him he's lying." She said and Robert began to shake as her voice got louder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. No more pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mark no I can't do it anymore I've had enough it's too much I can't take anymore I'm sorry but you'll have to find someone else this time I'm not doing it after last time when I was away and my eldest son ended up in hospital almost dead from untreated mental health issues no find someone who can afford to be away twice a year." Robert said hanging up the phone and switching it onto silent and ignoring it as it vibrated against the table surface.</p><p>Aaron had heard the conversation and came into the room and stood beside Robert running his hand through Robert's hair and then kissed his forehead comfortingly.</p><p>"Mark wants me to become head of year ten next year." Robert said and Aaron sighed tears were shining in Robert's eyes and Aaron picked up on the stress Robert was feeling overwhelmed by and went and grabbed Tyson's attention in moments the big dog was sat in front of Robert with his head resting on Robert trying his best to calm his handlers racing heart and prevent Robert from panicking.</p><p>"Maybe I should take the job otherwise everyone will see just how weak I really am won't they?." Robert said and hung on tight to Tyson.</p><p>"Hey no no no you don't no one will think any less of you for not taking the job no one even Seb and Niall will be right beside you on this you deserve to have a easier time of it." Aaron said kindly.</p><p>Aaron crouched down and rested his left arm along the arm of the sofa above Robert's head watching as Tyson did what Robert needed him to do to keep him safe as he worked through his anxiety attack.</p><p>Aaron was worried it took Robert longer to calm down this time and Aaron was considering calling a ambulance when suddenly Robert snapped out of it and calmed down and appeared to fall asleep still with Tyson lying on top of him providing deep pressure therapy for Robert.</p><p>Tyson was so intent on what he was doing he didn't sense Seb and Niall were home until he saw them and he wagged his tail light and it was enough to wake Robert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>